Mark 29
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = -- |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 29 |codename = Fiddler |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Nimble-Construction Suit |armorcolor = Silver With Black & Red Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Flight System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Mark 28 |followed = Mark 30 }} The Mark 29 (Mark XXIX), also known by its codename as "Fiddler", is a Nimble-Construction Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The Stark named the suit "Fiddler", because of the armor's design resemblance to a "Fiddler Crab", which also boasts one larger claw than the other, similar to the suit's arm pieces. Armor Design The Mark 29 has black and silver plates in it's overall armor design. With some red colored platings on it's left jack-hammer arm. Armor Capabilities Intense Power The Mark 29 has the ability to create an immense amount of power using it's single left-handed Pneumatic Hammer. The hammer can contract and then release a massive blow when used or activated. Because of the intense power it's left Pneumatic Hammer can create and release, the armor can crush hard objects or debri in it's path. With this ability, it is suitable for usage in construction areas, but can also prove to be a lethal weapon when used against a foe. Armor Features Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 29 is equipped with the standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 29 has an oversized circular-shaped Unibeam. Left Pneumatic Hammer The armor is equipped with a powerful Pneumatic Hammer on it's left arm that allows it to crush hard objects and debris. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the event, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder and became obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and through its development, created several Iron Man Armors, which were the Mark's 8'''-'''28 all with various designs and purposes. After the Mark 28 / Jack's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor, the Mark 29. Stark created the Mark 29 as a subset of the Construction Suit, designing it with only one Pneumatic Hammer on it's left arm. The armor specializes in faster speed and agility while working around, or when fighting against enemies. Tony also gave the name "Fiddler" to the suit for it's solo Pneumatic Hammer on its left arm. It was presumed that the armor was tested a number of times before it was fully functional and ready for combat. 'Completion and Storage' Once the armor reached perfection, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Extension beneath his Malibu House for future use. After Fiddler's completion, Tony began creating a new line of Iron Man Armors with more advanced features, starting with the Mark 30 / Blue Steel. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark 29 along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Extension, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' After Tony and Rhodey uncovered the plans of A.I.M. and saved President Ellis, they both head to the Roxxon Oil Rig to confront Aldrich Killian. The Mark 29, along with the rest of the Iron Legion were activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. The armor then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. 'Arrival at the Roxxon Oil Rig' When the Iron Legion arrived, Fiddler followed after the first few armors' entrance to the scene. Forming a line, and surrounding the area together with the other armors. While waiting for Tony's commands, the armor hovers with the others as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with their arrival. After a few remarks, Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." J.A.R.V.I.S. replies with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all the suits, including the Mark 29, and the battle ensues. 'Extremis Battle & Victory' Fiddler started targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers and fought them off together with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. Fiddler then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. '"Clean Slate Protocol"' The Mark 29 was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 21 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 29 appears in the game as a special playable armor with a score multiplier of x5.0. It is one of the Special Offer armors available to unlock and does not have a limited time for purchase. * Score Multiplier: x5.0 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: The FIDDLER is a suit with a lightweight construction, and a single removable, multi-functional pneumatic hammer. A suit designed for rescue missions or for construction efficiency instead of combat. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 29 is the first armor to feature a single irregular arm, because of it's customization and design. ** Also it is the first armor to have an irregular left arm. Gallery Photo(47).jpg|The Mark 29, also known as "Fiddler", a Nimble-Construction Suit. Photo(101).JPG| mark33_front.jpg| Photo(607).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 29 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 29 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 29 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 29 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Frost Charge Category:Clean Slate Protocol